


The Fox and Lynx

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, Internal Monologues, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mild Language, Military Background, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: Colonel Eduardo Foxx believes himself to be an apex predator. Cold, merciless and completely insane.However, this legionary finds an equal: a handsome youth by the name of Ash Lynx.





	The Fox and Lynx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful writing critique is appreciated, but hate? please keep to yourself. I have warned you.

 

“So Colonel, what is your answer?”

Dino Golzine asked the tall suited man with the scarred face. Eventually, he turned and looked thoughtfully at the Corsican Don; a sinister smile etched on his lips.

“As long as you’re happy with the extent I will be…rough with him, I accept. I’ll see to it that your son is delivered to you.”

Though in his mind, Eduardo Foxx was aroused from the anticipation of going against such a beautiful yet dangerous prey.

This will be thrilling.

 

* * *

 

Eduardo Foxx has had his fair share of thrills in his bloodied life.

Years in war zones had solidified his enjoyment of murder and the adrenalin synonymous with the hunt. The moment he took up arms and lead his own legion, he knew this was what he yearned for in life.

In his mind, he knew he was an apex predator. With the scent of violence haunting his being, people fear him, and the right subordinates would follow his every command. He felt invincible, domineering and completely insane.

His existence in itself is the bastardisation of everything polite society feared and swayed away from. But he didn’t care. He simply sighed and bided his time for the day of days. The world-wide chaos he dreamed for. Until then, he accepted the farce of peace.

 _Let them live their mediocre lives,_ He would say.

He knew his presence terrified people. The look of pure terror on a victim’s face before he stole their lives was what he craved for.

 _Before breaking them of course. What’s the point of killing without the fun of breaking their minds?_ He crudely thought.

Now, he has a new soul to break.

Ash Lynx.

Breaking this handsome youth will be interesting he thought. Dino Golzine surprised him with such an amusing mission: Capture the Lynx alive.

As he and his men left the room to prepare for the mission, the colonel contemplated on his association with the Don.

_‘Monsieur Golzine had given us such exciting assignments before. This one is quite peculiar…’_

He recalled the few war-time errands he had received from Golzine before.

Since faking their deaths, missions became easier as they skipped detection from authorities.

Trafficking children from war-zones to “safe haven” when in fact he’d secretly shipped them straight to the Don for his “club”. Foxx had also been tasked to destroy and pillage weak villages in certain areas of the world to invoke chaos.

The chaos his men left behind in each continent, lead to some governments being doubted and even ousted by the general populace for not protecting them.

Civil war and even riots ensued.

Foxx chuckled at the memories. The satisfaction of what his men have accomplished. He was blessed with such a legion as his. Mindless murder machines trained and ready to spill blood.

They seemed unstoppable and have been assigned more complicated missions ever since.

But this particular one was….different.

Although his men thought the mission was an insult from the Don to have to capture one youth, Fox thought differently. _There must be something about this boy_ he thought. The colonel knew that a powerful man like Dino would have equally powerful enemies.

_What fool would just up and challenge someone like that? You need some degree of power and a stupid amount of confidence to do so._

_Besides, summoning the assistance of an army legion capable of mass destruction and guerrilla warfare? Surely this enemy was worth the manpower._

And he was correct. Oh, so very correct.

His target would be the Don’s own karma and making; a groomed teen catamite turned murderous rebel.

_Beautiful, deadly and shamelessly confident. The perfect prey to break._

At the memory of Ash Lynx’s face, Foxx licked his lips.

Though his men prefer “dolls”, Foxx had always liked his prey feisty. It made sex all the more entertaining. He again recalled certain missions where he needed the release; he’d pick out rebellious prisoners, and lock them with him for a night.

_Ah, there was this one woman._

He remembered her fierce struggle. She was the one who scratched his face with such furore. The memory of her desperate fight forever etched on his cheek.

He slowly caressed it whilst closing his eyes, nostalgic.

Oh he remembered the terror on her face when when he roughly took her afterwards. Afterwards, all his men had a go. She died in just 2 days.

_‘Tough woman. What a shame.’_

In spite of all his cruelty, Foxx admired that woman.

Foxx crossed his arms wistfully. _‘Perhaps this Lynx will be like her. No, this boy is far better than her.’_

Witnessing the video of the wildcat’s team initiate a rescue operation to save their allies was beyond impressive. The amount of caution the Lynx and his battalion had proved he was worth the effort in capturing.

Foxx couldn’t contain the glee just thinking of this upcoming hunt. This would be a worthy challenge for him and his men.

 _If times were different, this boy would’ve made a perfect Lieutenant for him,_ Foxx sadly sighed.

His mood, however, became happier as he inwardly scoffed at the reaction his men had of Lynx’s operation; all stood stupidly wide-eyed.

Underestimating an enemy is dangerous. The colonel saw now why such a volatile youth would need to be put down by them. A powder keg threatening to destroy all the work Monsieur Golzine has accumulated in all his years.

All for a boy whose far too deep now to escape a mafia's wrath.

“SIR!”

_Merde._

Foxx awoke from his musings to acknowledge his subordinates gathering around him, waiting for a command.

“How shall we approach this matter? We can start tonight perhaps-”

“No. Not tonight. Rest is all that matters at the moment.” He asserted strongly.

“We’re going to be dealing with rambunctious youth, gentlemen. I would prefer all of you well rested before any hunt. Now then.”

He turned to his men whom stood in military formation obediently behind him. Fox statures his arms behind his back and looked to his legion.

“We were allocated a wing in this fine mansion. Rest there. This Ash Lynx does not know we are after him yet. Additionally, as far as the world knows, we are deceased. I am trusting you all not to decimate our cover and prepare for a battle. However, before that, I, on the other hand, will approach the young scion myself. I will observe his actions and character. It is ideal to profile ones enemy before a hunt.”

He smiles to himself at the thought of looking into those emerald eyes in the flesh.

 “Sir!” one of his lieutenants approached him.

“Perhaps bring a few of us as backup on this reconnaissance mission.”

Foxx ponders the request and agrees.

_‘The boy will most definitely bring some allies to help defend him.’_

His men then enter the assigned wing and arranged their military equipment and weapons.

In the meantime, Foxx was within the confines of his room debating on what to wear for his approach.

He was Colonel Eduardo Foxx the mercenary. However, he needed to look the part of a normal person as to not rouse the Lynx’s suspicion.

“French businessman it is then” He decided on a slick suit and tie.

Before resting himself, he calculated all the potential scenarios of this approach. Each one resulting in different outcomes.

Foxx’s thoughts wandered and calculated.

He needed to be thorough. With this boy, anything unexpected can happen.

“What will you reveal to me Ash Lynx?” He anticipated with a smile, and then eventually he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the warning above please.  
> Thanks and have a good day/night ! Thanks for reading!


End file.
